Part on the Left
by Memoria Aurion
Summary: After Queen Remedi and Prince Mewt go missing, the judges rule supreme in the land of Ivalice. They place a new figurehead family in the palace so the people don't question the lack of balance. Suzuri, a blue mage, stands in the center of the whole mess.


FANFICTION: Part on the Left GAME: Final Fantasy Tactics Advance GENRE: Adventure, family WARNINGS: language, violence, interspecies romance SUMMARY: After Queen Remedi and Prince Mewt go missing, the judges rule supreme in the land of Ivalice. They place a new figurehead family in the palace so the people don't question the lack of balance. Suzuri, a blue mage, stands in the center of the whole damn mess.

"Part on the Left"

INTRODUCTION: The Birth of Clan Heinze

A summer festival had come upon the port town of Baguba, and people from all over the country came to join in the festivities. Moogle jugglers stood at every corner, showing off their tricks, while black mages roasted the legs and wings of chocobo to serve those who came through. At one of the pubs in the center of town, a young woman stood looking up at the mission board.

"So," the turban-wearing bartender said, stroking his white beard, "Are you looking for a job, missy? Damn, I'd hire you to work for me."

She grunted, trying to ignore his harsh language. "Sorry," she said. She brushed off her shoulders as a bangaa came in behind her.

"Lady Suzuri," he said, catching her attention. "Have you decided on what work we should do?" His voice was slightly muffled, as his head was completely under a bangaa helm known to be worn by all dragoons.

Suzuri nodded. "We'll participate in the Clan Wars. I see there's an entry spot left on the tournament list, Dwaelin."

"But- I'm sure you'll be spotted by ssomeone if we even go near the Clan Warss," Dwaelin said quietly. "I thought you wanted to enjoy being out and about."

"Oh, I do," she said, handing the bartender the fee for the mission info. "And I'll do it without being in hiding." Suzuri gave him a smile. "I have faith in us."

The bartender then said, "Hey, missy. You didn't write down a clan name. Don't tell me your clan doesn't have a name?"

Suzuri stopped for a moment. She took in a deep breath. "Yeah, okay, you're right. We should have a name." She closed her eyes, letting her memories from her real self flow back. "There's only one name for my clan. We're... Clan Heinze!"

"Wh... where did that come from?" Dwaelin asked. "A strange sounding name, my lady."

She nodded. "For you, maybe. But it's a special name for me in the world I'm from. I decided that because there, I can't have that name... I can here."

He tilted his head to the side. "I see. Whatever means the most to you is what we'll go with."

"Just calling myself the leader of a group called Clan Heinze fills me with confidence. Maybe, just maybe, I can have some of his qualities by carrying his name," Suzuri said. She felt her excitement building up.

"My lady," Dwaelin whispered. "Is he a... lover?"

Suzuri blushed brightly, contrasting against her long blue coat. "Oh heavens no! He's someone I admire, yes, but he's nothing like... like that! Sure, he's very cute, but... no. He's my hero! A famous person I wish I could meet who inspires me to always do my best. That's why I chose his name."

"Sounds like you like him a lot."

"I sure do," she said. "In his honor, I'll make Heinze as well known in Ivalice as it is on Earth..."

At that moment, a nu mou came in, trying to use his mace to scratch a place on his back he couldn't reach just with his paw. "Ah, there you two are. Gillian and Thomas are outside waiting for you. Here in Baguba, the royal family is going to make a special announcement."

"That's just fine, Markus," Suzuri said with a shrug. "Let's stop by the shop soon. My red shoes have holes in them now after walking so far. I hate getting my socks wet..."

Markus looked over to Dwaelin. "Is she all right?"

"She's just been telling me a bit more about the world sshe came from is all," Dwaelin replied quietly. "You know, how she was telling uss about Prince Mewt and his friendss?"

"I remember, but Lady Suzuri must realize that she has responsibilities in this world now, too. Prince Mewt and all of his immediate family have gone back to that world. If he has returned, then why does she remain?" Markus pondered aloud. "Either way, let's get back to Gillian and Thomas."

Suzuri tipped her feathered hat over to the bartender before leaving with her two friends outside, into the crowded streets of Baguba. The smells of roasting food, the sounds of the thousands of voices talking at once. The shop wasn't far away, though weeding through the crowd would take some work. Once she managed to open the shop door, the moogle sitting at the counter smiled from her perch.

"Welcome to my shop, kupo," she said. "We have lots of kupo items in stock to celebrate the coming coronation of our new princess."

Suzuri pulled out her purse from beneath her coat. "I need a new pair of red shoes. Mine have holes in them."

"Oooh, that's horrible, kupo." The young moogle said, jumping down from the counter and to the back of the store. "Are you sure you just want red shoes, kupo? We have lots of new boots and shoes that can aid your battle preformances, kupo."

Suzuri sighed. "Well, I am having problems with movement. I thought it was just because I haven't always been used to engagements, really. Never thought it would have anything to do with my shoes."

"Ah, kupo..." she sighed, pulling out a pair of fairy shoes. "These are fairy shoes. They're comfy, kupo, one size fits all... and they let anyone who wears 'em walk on water, kupo!"

Before Dwaelin and Markus could come in complaining about her taking too long in another establishment, Suzuri pulled a pouch of gil from her purse and said, "I'll take 'em, then."

"Kupokupo!"

Gillian and Thomas sat on a bench, watching all the festivities going on around them, wondering what happened to the other half of their clan when they noticed a golden chocobo drawn cart coming through the cobblestone streets. The driver tried to force the crowds to make a path, but no one seemed to care. Mingling tourists with children riding their shoulders, balloons tied to their wrists and purchasing gifts with their glittery golden gil coins... Baguba Port was lucky to hold such a nice festival.

"It seems like that's from Bervenia," Gillian thought aloud.

Thomas looked up at his quiet summoner companion. "It looks that way, kupo."

"I think it's almost time for the announcement," Gillian added, forcing herself off the bench. "Where did Suzuri wander off to?"

Markus came through, pushing the tassle from his hat out of his face for what seemed to be the millionth time. "Okay, so Dwaelin and Suzuri are on their way here," he said. "Is something wrong?"

"A Bervenian cart came through, led by a golden chocobo, kupo," Thomas explained.

"Oh. I see."

Dwaelin and Suzuri managed to find themselves next to the bench after being lost within a dense swarm of people. "Y'know, I am done with Baguba Port," Suzuri said. "Let's go. We've got ourselves a mission now."

"We can't have a mission without having a name, kupo." Thomas said, climbing up Gillian's shoulder. "So you finally gave us a name?"

Dwaelin nodded. "We're Clan Heinze."

"That sounds... interesting enough," Gillian said with a shrug.

"I don't think it's a good idea to leave town yet," Markus said sternly. "Lady Suzuri. Gillian and Thomas both saw a gold chocobo drawn cart with the seal of Bervenia on it. This isn't something you should take lightly."

Suzuri shrugged. "We should ditch this place and head up to Muscadet. We might make some allies up there."

"Listen to me!" Markus said. "What... what if they're looking for you?"

"Suzuri's wanted?" Gillian asked, suddenly shocked. "By the palace?"

"I'm not wanted," Suzuri responded soundly. "Though I wouldn't be surprised if they were looking for me. After all, it's been about a week or so, right?"

"Indeed," Dwaelin said with a nod. "Instead of trying to leave before the announcement of whatever it is they want to announce, we'll seem less ssuspicious if we wait it out and leave when everyone else is leaving. Markus is correct. The Clan Warss aren't happening today, you know that. Clan Heinze should just rest for today."

"I'm up for resting," Suzuri said quietly. "I'd just rather do it in Muscadet."

"Muscadet is over a five day trek from here," Gillian retorted. "We should see if there's any place at the inn open."

"Doubtful, this place is swarming with tourists."

Dwaelin shook his head. "No, but there might be somewhere we can go. Follow me."

The members of Clan Heinze followed Dwaelin through the crowded city streets until they reached a peculiar looking building. "This place is a popular resting spot for clans. I hear there's one in every town, and once your clan is official, you can apply for a 'base of operations' - like a home for your clan." he said quietly. "Clan Heinze can apply for a base here in Baguba. It would help us look legit if we had a base."

"We aren't legit, kupo?" Thomas asked from his perch on Gillian's shoulder.

"We are," Markus said. "But Dwaelin, that is a fine idea. We can set up a base in the town furthest from the palace to have a bit more freedom than usual. I like it."

Just then, a blonde woman came walking up the street with a soldier following her. She seemed lost in her own business until she bumped into Suzuri.

"Hey watch it, I'm the leader of Clan Crz-" she looked at Suzuri, who had fallen oh-so-gracefully into Dwaelin's arms. "Wait... who are you?"

"Suzuri Heinze," Suzuri grunted, turning to address the stranger. "Leader of Clan Heinze."

"Heinze?" the blonde asked her again. "I know that name from somewhere... where did I hear it before...?" After a few moments, she smiled and said. "Y'know, back where I'm from, I know someone who's just positively in love with a guy named Heinze."

Suzuri blushed brightly at the thought. She knew someone who was in love with the same Heinze she had a crush on? No, there had to be more than just one, and she was positive that this stranger had no clue who her Heinze was. "Where are you from? Cyril?"

"I'm from somewhere further away than that. I'm not even from Ivalice."

She nodded, then stopped herself. "Wait a minute. Could you also be from Earth?"

"That's right. Hey, how did you know about Earth? Most people I mention it to just have no idea what I'm talking about."

Suzuri shrugged. "I'm from there, myself."

"N-no way. Well, Miss Suzuri, I'm Alicia. This soldier over here's my partner, and his name is Nick. We're the small but powerful Clan Crzyheadz," the blonde said, very proud of herself.

"What kind of a clan name is 'Crazy Heads'?" Markus asked.

"It's called that because everyone who joins my clan is a crazy head." Alicia explained. "Anyway, nice to see ya. I'm based here in Baguba, so we might see more of each other."

"...maybe," Suzuri said, watching Alicia and Nick walk back in the direction of the crowds. She looked at Dwaelin before whispering, "I really hope not. I don't want to be close to anyone from Earth while I'm here. This... Ivalice may not just be my escape, but I... I don't want someone else's decisions to inflict on me."

"Lady Suzuri," he whispered, "If you wissh it, we will keep our distance from Clan Crazyheads."

"Please... let's just get a base, I'm tired."

Once Suzuri had filled out some basic paperwork, Clan Heinze was given their own base. The higher rank they achieved by doing missions and quest work, the better base they'd be allowed to upgrade to. Since they hadn't completed any official missions, they weren't allowed more than just a simple two room apartment to call their base.

Dwaelin watched Suzuri as she pulled off her coat and shoes, hanging the coat on the post of her bead and placing the shoes on the floor. She still wore a gray dress which didn't reveal any of her beauty, but made her look like a normal girl. He sat on a bed next to hers, wanting to crawl in bed beside her, until Markus grunted from the doorway to catch his attention.

Gillian went into the room and lay on one of the beds, her usual partner-in-crime sitting on a bed in the other room with a sad look on his face.

Markus gave Dwaelin a stern glare. "I realize that you adore Suzuri, but... I saw where your eyes were going. Oh, and she's a hume. You're a bangaa."

"In her world, everyone iss a hume."

"Yes, but-"

"I wonder if I could cross over... maybe then, I-"

Markus shook his head in disgust. "No. She may be from that world, but she is still here in Ivalice. You can't just go around thinking things like that."

"Even sso, Markus. I... I like her. I want to hold her. I want to-"

"You are a bangaa. Are bangaa even capable of... Are you listening to me, Dwaelin?"

Dwaelin grunted. "I don't want to listen to you, Markus. I want to be in there, with her. I want to hold her in my clawss and tell her tenderly how much I love her."

"with that bangaa lisp of yours, I doubt anything you say can be remotely romantic."

Dwaelin promptly threw a pillow in Markus' face, who only smiled in return.

"I'm sorry, but it really seems like she's in love with that Heinze guy in her world." Markus said finally.

"If she's sso in love with him, she'd go back to him, right?"

"If it were that easy, she might've left when the others from her world left."

Markus stroked his chin while thinking, turning to see Thomas had finally conked out, using just a pillow as his own personal bed. "I have to believe that there are more stray people from the other world littered about the place now. I have no idea what to think at this point. Dwaelin, keep your claws to yourself, dammit."

"I can't help it. There's a part of me... I... I know my feelings are not misplaced..." Dwaelin said with a sigh. "I suppose we'll have to rest for now. Tomorrow is another day." 


End file.
